Anniversaries
by Kat-of-the-Streets
Summary: Cora and Robert's anniversaries through the eyes of Violet. Some parts of this story are told in conversations, other are stream-of-consciousness like, and some are a mixture. Portrays the relationships between Cora and Robert and Cora and Violet mostly.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Wedding Day**

"Remind me again, why are you forcing our only son and your heir to wait at the end of the aisle for that horrible American? Because I still haven't understood your reasoning."

"Because she's got the money we need."

"But why couldn't Robert just marry an English heiress? Preferably one from the aristocracy? Or at least a gentleman's daughter?"

"Because this isn't a Jane Austen novel. It's real life."

"Yes, it is real life. And you are forcing our son into a marriage to a woman he doesn't love, who doesn't love him and who is little prepared to follow in my footsteps."

"Violet, we've been through this so many times. We need the money. And Cora is not as unsuitable as you think. They like each other, they've become friends."

"That is not enough in a marriage and you know that."

"Yes, I do."

"Why not let him marry for love? He could have fallen in love with the right woman."

"Violet, just because we fell in love with the right person at the right time doesn't mean that that has to happen to our children. And I didn't have to marry money."

"So you would not have picked me if you had needed money."

"I am not sure."

"That means no. Well thank you very much."

"Don't be like that. Rosamund has married the man she loves and you don't agree with him either."

"No, I don't. Marmaduke is not from an old family. And before you ask 'What does it matter?' It matters because it does. Do you think our parents' would have let us gotten married if we hadn't been from the same social circle?"

"I don't think so, but that was different. No, don't argue. We have to go to church in a few minutes."

"Yes. To watch our 18 year old son be tied to a woman he doesn't care about."

"He cares about her. Just not as much as you would wish."

"I wish that he didn't care about her at all, because she is all wrong for him. And he is still so young. He only turned 18 seven months ago."

"Yes. And we both know that we should count our lucky stars that he turned 18 at all. Because if he hadn't, there would have been no way to save this estate."

"You talk about him as if he was only the means to an end. As if saving the estate was the only reason you wanted Robert to turn 18. As if it hadn't mattered to you if he had died at two, or seven, or 12 or 16 if we had had another son."

"That is uncalled for. You know how much I prayed for his survival every time he was so sick. And you know I didn't pray for it because I saw him as the means to an end. I wanted him to survive because I love him."

"And yet you are forcing him into this marriage. He had such a difficult childhood. And now you are making his adult life just as miserable."

"I won't discuss this anymore. We have to go."


	2. First Year Anniversary

**First Year Anniversary**

"You are unusually quiet."

"One year ago today you forced our son to marry that insufferable American. I am being sad."

"She is not insufferable and you have no reason to be sad."

"I don't? Where are they? The future Earl and Countess of Grantham?"

"In New York."

"And why are they there?"

"Because Robert gave the trip to New York to Cora as an early anniversary present. They married at his home, they are celebrating their first anniversary at hers."

"Her home is here."

"New York is where she is from and you know what I mean. I think it was a wonderful present. It has made Cora so happy."

"Why does Robert want to make her happy?"

"Because she is his wife. And he loves her."

"He doesn't love her."

"Yes he does."

"How do you know?"

"Because he told me. I asked him whether it was absolutely necessary to give Cora such an expensive present for their first anniversary. He said yes and that he knew that it would make her happy and that that was very important to him because he loved her. He gave quite a speech about it." 

"I don't believe you."

"Would I lie about something like that?"


	3. Second Year Anniversary

**Second Year Anniversary**

"Violet, we have to go downstairs. Now."

"I don't want to go downstairs."

"I don't think that matters. Our son and his wife are celebrating their second wedding anniversary. And the only reason for which you could avoid going there was if you were seriously ill. And if that was the case, Cora would probably insist on moving the celebration to a time when you felt better again."

"I hate her. She is an obstinate headstrong girl. I am ashamed of her."

"You are quoting Lady Catherine DeBurgh again. And you don't hate Cora."

"Oh yes, I do. And you better be glad I don't hate you for forcing our only son into a loveless marriage of convenience."

"Loveless marriage? Are we talking about the same people? Our son and his wife?"

"There may be some affection now, but that is not why they got married. You convinced our son that he would have to marry for money."

"He had to. We'd not be living here anymore if"

"I am not finished. And you let him pick that American who only wanted him for the title that will eventually be his."

"I don't think she married him only for the title."

"No. She also liked the house."

"That is not what I mean and you know that it is not. She was partial to Robert. She didn't love him but she liked him. And he liked her."

"No, that is not true. Robert married Cora because you told him that he had to marry as much money as he could. He was 18, for heaven's sake. He wanted to make you proud, so he did what you asked of him. That is the only reason he ever pursued her."

"I admit that it was probably the main reason but not the only one. He liked her too."

"He never thought about that. All he cared about was money."

"Even if that were true, which it is not, it doesn't matter now. He loves her."

"She's an American. An American will be the next Countess of Grantham. Why couldn't you at least push him towards an English heiress?"

"All things considered, Cora was the best options for him that year."

"You said yourself that we could have held out another year."

"With minimal staff. Others would have noticed and that would not have helped Robert in finding a suitable heiress, especially not an English one."

"Everybody would have been better than that horrible girl."

"She's not a girl. She's a woman. A lovely young woman who makes our son very happy. Can't you just be happy for him?"

"No."

"You are obstinate and headstrong, are you aware of that?"

"No."

"You are. And we have to go downstairs now."

"Why don't they have children yet? If they really love each other"

"Violet. You are my wife and I respect and love you. But I have a mind to forbid you to mention that again. How old are our children?"

"20 and 23"

"And for how long have we been married?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Good. Let's go."


	4. Fourth Year Anniversary

An: I have just decided to post this chapter as well today because it is so short I didn't want to post it by itself and it fits the previous chapter much better than the one that will be posted tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth Year Anniversary<strong>

"Well, that was a lovely surprise, wasn't it?"

"Hm"

"Violet, Robert and Cora have told us that they are having another child. Don't tell me you aren't happy about that."

"I'll be happy if it is a boy."

"You are insufferable. We've talked about this so many times. My cousin James has had a boy. Robert and Cora don't need a son. It would be nice if they had one but it isn't necessary anymore. And don't tell me that you are not over the moon because of Mary."

"I am not saying that."

"No. You love our granddaughter."

"Maybe. But I still don't like Cora."

"At least you don't hate her anymore."

"Don't be so sure."


	5. Eighth Year Anniversary

**Eighth Year Anniversary**

It pains her when she realizes what date it is. The wedding anniversary of her son. She remembers how much she fought with her husband about this wedding. And now they can't fight anymore because he lost control of his horse three weeks ago, the horse threw him, trampled over him and killed him instantly. That is what Jarvis said at least. She is strangely relieved that her son wasn't with his father as he had originally planned, but Cora had been sick and he had been afraid for her, because the birth of their youngest daughter only three months previously had been so difficult. So he stayed home and didn't have to watch his father die. She is still shocked and oddly empty of all emotions and she is sure that Robert feels the same in many ways. He still smiles at his children and his wife, but otherwise it is hard to say whether he feels anything at all. He became the Earl of Grantham the moment his father died and when she looks at her son she sees a man who has aged ten years within in the last three weeks. She is no longer the Countess of Grantham, that title is now Cora's. An American countess. She looks over at them. They are sitting closer than propriety allows but it doesn't bother her today. She can see that Cora is holding Robert's hand and that is probably the only reason her son is able to function at all. Because his wife is holding his hand. Cora has been guiding him, has been guiding the whole family for the last three weeks. She herself has not been able to do anything, but everything went smoothly nonetheless. She heard the butler and the housekeeper talk about Cora yesterday, talk about how pleased they were with the new Countess, how easily she made the transition, how capable she was of fulfilling her duty, despite having been through near fatal childbirth only three months ago. And she can't help but agree with them silently. Nothing has gone wrong. The funeral was as nice as funeral's can be, everyone who has stayed at the house during the last three weeks has been taken care of perfectly, dinner is always on time and faultlessly chosen and her and Robert don't have to do anything. She expected Cora to ask her to remove to the Dower house a day after the funeral, but so far her son's wife hasn't mentioned it. She decides to mention it herself, to test Cora.

"I think I should move out of this house."

"You don't have to. Really you don't. Robert and I are happy for you to be here. If you want to, I'll organize everything of course."

"You are the Countess now. This is your house."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean that I'll throw you out. Take as much time as you need. Please."

She wishes she could find fault with Cora's words but there is none. In fact, Cora is being much kinder than she deserves. Much kinder than she was to her own mother-in-law. But then she hated her mother in law. Cora looks at her with concern.

"Is there anything I can do for you? If there is, just tell me."

"No. But thank you my dear."

She sees Cora's face light up at the last four words and wonders why her saying that makes her daughter-in-law smile, until she realizes that she has never thanked her for anything and much less called her 'my dear' before. She wonders if Cora hates her mother-in-law too. They would have something in common then. "It's your wedding anniversary today. Don't you want to celebrate?" She looks at Cora pointedly, she needs her to make a mistake, needs her to give her a reason to make her hate her again. Then at least she would feel something.

"No, we won't celebrate it. This is a time of grief."

"That is very considerate of you. Not to force Robert to celebrate when he still grieving his father."

"I am grieving him to. I liked him very much. And he died too young. I miss him too although I of course have no concept of how you must feel. And I am incredibly sorry for you." Again, no mistake.

She knows this is heartfelt and it brings tears to her eyes. But she can't let her son and daughter-in-law see her cry. There was only one person in the world who was allowed to see her cry and he is dead now. So she averts her face, gets up and leaves the room. When she is in the hallway she can hear her son. "I should go after her. She's crying. I've never seen her cry before." "No, don't go. Leave her. She's an admirably strong woman. But even the strongest sometimes just need to let their emotions take control. She's held back for so long, and she would just keep holding back if you followed her." A wave of thankfulness for her daughter-in-law overcomes her and she wonders why she has never realized how intelligent the girl is.

She has almost cried herself to sleep when she hears a faint knock on her door. She doesn't react, she is past reacting. The door opens slightly and she turns away from it. "Mama?" For a moment she thinks that Rosamund has come back, Rosamund who fled Downton the day of the funeral because as her daughter said, she lost her strongest ally in the house and couldn't fathom spending any more time than was absolutely necessary with her mother. But the vowels are too rounded and the voice is too soft and she knows that it is Cora without turning around. She feels the bed shift as Cora sits down behind her but she still doesn't move. Cora doesn't say anything else but she can feel her daughter-in-law touch her shoulder ever so slightly. Rosamund has never shown so much kindness. She turns around and faces the young woman next to her.

"I just wanted to know if you need anything. You haven't had dinner and I thought you might like to eat something. I've put the tray on your vanity. Would you like me to get it?"

"Yes. Did Robert make you do this?"

"No. Robert is with the girls. They wanted some time with their Papa and it will do him good."

"You are probably right. He loves those girls."

"Yes, he does. And I am very thankful for it. I know how much a son would have meant to him." "Would have meant to him? You'll still have son."

"No, I won't. The doctor said that it was highly unlikely that I would have another child after Sybil's birth."

"Does Robert know this?"

"Of course he does."

"What does he think about it?"

"That it doesn't really matter because we have three lovely girls. And that is true." She can see the spark in Cora's eyes, a spark that tells her that if she was to say that it would have been better had one of those girls been a boy she'd be dead. She has to smile at this thought. Cora looks at her questioningly.

"I just realized how protective you are of those girls."

"They are my daughters. I have to and want to protect them."

"You are doing it very well."

"Thank you."

"You are a better mother to your daughters than I have ever been to Rosamund."

"That is not true. Rosamund loves you."

"No, she doesn't. She fled as soon as she could."

"Which doesn't mean the she doesn't love you. She just couldn't handle being in this house without her father."

"Robert can handle it."

"It is very hard for him too, but it is different. It is easier for him than it is for Rosamund because his children are here."

"His wife is here too."

"Yes."

"I think that's what makes it bearable for him."

"I hope that I am able to help. Both him and you."

"Cora, I appreciate what you have done over the past few weeks. You've taken to your new role better than I thought I would." She can see a retort forming in Cora's face and braces herself for it. "Thank you. I am doing my best", is all that her daughter-in-law says. She marvels at Cora's self-control. She has tried to get her daughter-in-law to make a mistake, to say something she could criticize but the girl's behavior is perfect. "I think I'd like to go to sleep now." "Of course. Goodnight Mama." "Goodnight." After Cora has closed the door she wonders why she sent her away. She doesn't want to be by herself and Cora offered her help. If she is honest with herself she doesn't hate Cora anymore, she even likes her, if only for making her son happy.


	6. Nineth Year Anniversary

**Nineth Year Anniversary**

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am. I know you don't believe me and that you still hold a grudge against me for marrying Cora for her money and for marrying an American per se, but that doesn't change the fact that I am happy."

"Do you love her?"

"Of course I do. More than anything or anyone else."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Why would I not love her? She's perfect in every way."

"She is not"

"Mama, I don't want to hear it. I know that you wanted me to fall in love with a suitable woman from the English aristocracy and then propose, not do it the other way around with an American. But I did and it was the best decision I have ever made."

"But only because you fell in love with her afterward."

"Does it matter now? I am ashamed of having proposed to Cora because of her money. But I can't change that. But I am still glad that I did propose."

"If you say so."

She watches her son and his wife dance across the floor a little later. They certainly look happy. She wonders why they are so happy. She has several friends whose children were pushed into marriages of convenience and those marriages have turned out to be horrible. One of her friends has told her that her son is thinking about a divorce. That is an even bigger shame than her son having married an American for money. Her husband once said the Cora looked at Robert as if he had hung the moon and she realizes it is true. Cora doesn't smile at her son, she beams at him. And her son has such a loving look on his face when he looks at his wife. It pains her that Robert looks at Cora the same way that her husband used to look at her. She always liked the fact that Robert was so much like his father but sometimes she wishes it wasn't that obvious.

"You are so lucky", the Countess of Feversham says to her.

"Lucky? Why?" She turns around to look at her friend.

"Look at them. They've been married for nine years, they are obviously happy and they have three lovely daughters from what I hear. That is more than most of us got for their children."

"She's an American. The Countess of Grantham is an American."

"Is that important when you consider how admired she is everywhere?"

"Admired? Cora? For what?"

"For who and what she is. Don't tell me you don't know that."

"I don't know that. And what would she be admired for? Her accent? Her lack of manners?"

"Lack of manners? When has she ever shown anything but the most exemplary manners? And her accent is wonderful, I love to hear her speak."

"She is too forward, opinionated and her accent is rowdy."

"She is open, friendly, intelligent and speaks her mind when it is socially acceptable. Her accent sounds like honey on warm bread."

"Has my son promised one of his daughters to your grandson? Is that the payment he asked for?" "Pardon me?"

"You are praising that obstinate, stupid, headstrong American girl as if she was something special when the only things that were ever special about her were her money and her unsuitability for her current position."

She realizes that music has stopped playing and that the whole room has heard her last remark. Everybody is staring at her and she wishes she could vanish into thin air. She looks at Cora and sees that she is deeply hurt. She is lost for words, something that has never happened to her before, so she silently watches as Cora approaches her. She cannot imagine what Cora is about to do and almost jumps when Cora puts an arm around her shoulders and says "Mama, you haven't been feeling well for days. Maybe we should have moved this party after all. I'll take you upstairs and then we get the doctor." She wants to retort but almost jumps again when Cora puts her hand to her forehead. "You are burning up, Mama. You have to lie down. I'll help you." She feels herself being let out of the room by the daughter-in-law she just humiliated in front of all her guests. Cora really takes her upstairs but she knows this is only for show. When they enter her bedroom she can hear footsteps down the hall and she knows that it is Robert. He opens the door so forcefully that it hits the wall. She has never seen her son so angry. "Are you really sick?" "I don't know" she says. "Does she really have a fever, Cora?" She sees her daughter-in-law shake her head, but then she doesn't know what the girl is supposed to do, Robert would have found out one way or the other. "Mother" he says and it shocks her because he has never called her that, she has always been 'Mama', even Cora calls her 'Mama' most of the time.

"I am disgusted by you. You will move to your own house next week. I am not asking you to leave tomorrow because Cora has been able to smooth the situation over and your leaving tomorrow would lead to gossip. But you will leave. You should have left months ago. Your house has been ready for half a year. You will not have dinner with us while you are still here; I don't want to have to put up with your despicable behavior towards my wife anymore. And you will apologize to her and you will mean it. Cora has shown you nothing but kindness. It would have been her right to ask you to leave this house the day after Papa's funeral. And I would have supported her in that. But she thought that it would be ungenerous and she felt sorry for you because you had lost your husband. And she did that after having been treated condescendingly for years without any reason by you. I told you this morning that Cora is perfect in every way and I mean that. You have no right to criticize her and much less to ridicule her. And if you don't stop, I will have to think about letting you see the girls because I cannot have you tell our daughters that their mother is what you obviously think she is. I may not even let you into this"

"Robert, no. Don't say anything you can't take back." She looks at her daughter-in-law who looks at Robert imploringly, begging him not to go on. She admires Cora in this moment because she knows that had her own husband fought with his mother this way she would not have intervened. "Cora, I" "Robert, stop. It's enough. You have said your piece; now all that remains to be said is 'goodnight'. You and I should go downstairs again, tell the guests that your mother is resting and go on with the celebration. It is late anyway; it won't go on much longer. We should all sleep on this and maybe talk again tomorrow. Goodnight."

She watches Cora and Robert leave her room and waits for the door to be shut before she succumbs to her tears. Robert said that he was disgusted by her and she is disgusted by herself too. She doesn't know why she treats Cora the way she does or why she says such horrible things about her. She knows that Cora is all of those things that Lady Feversham pointed out. She knows that not only Robert but the whole family should, as her husband liked to say so much, count their lucky stars because of Cora. She doesn't know why she can't accept Cora, why she can't love her. Because she doesn't. She likes her to some extent but she can't love the girl. 'The girl is 27 years old and the mothers of our three lovely granddaughters.' Her husband's voice is saying this in her mind and being reminded of him so forcefully causes another fit of crying. She looks at the picture on her nightstand, it shows her with her husband, Robert and Rosamund. Rosamund whom she has had a fight with four months ago about something she can't remember. Rosamund who hasn't talked to her or written to her since then. She just can't stop crying. She sees the door open slightly and hears someone say 'Mama?' and in an almost comical replay from her emotions a year ago she wishes that it was Rosamund but knows it to be Cora. She doesn't look up and she doesn't stop crying. The girl hates her anyway, she has a good reason to, so it doesn't matter anymore. Without saying anything else Cora sits down next to her, puts an arm around her shoulder and lets her cry. She doesn't know why but it feels as if the weight of the world is lifted off her shoulders. When she has finally calmed down she looks at Cora and says

"I'm sorry. For ruining your dress. And your evening. And your life."

"I don't think you've ruined any of those things. Well, maybe the dress, we have to wait and see. But not my evening. The guests believed our little charade and they all hope that you will feel better soon. And you certainly haven't ruined my life. Admittedly, you sometimes make it more difficult than it has to be, but you haven't ruined it. I am happier than I ever thought I would be. I know you think we got married for money and a title only and those were the driving factors behind our union but not the only ones. Robert and I both walked into this with our eyes open and we knew that we would do well together. Of course we didn't know we'd fall in love but we knew we wouldn't hate each other. Please don't hold this marriage against me anymore. Because I love your son."

"I know you do. And I will move out, don't worry. I've outstayed my welcome. You and Robert need to be here alone."

"We probably do."

"Thank you for stopping him from saying"

"You're welcome. Goodnight Mama."

"Goodnight my dear." Cora smiles at those words, closes her eyes for a second and nods. She knows that this one gesture means that Cora has forgiven her, at least for her outburst tonight. And then she realizes why she can't love her. Because in so many ways Cora is what she wishes Rosamund to be. Loving, gentle and forgiving. Not only towards her husband because she is sure that Rosamund is all those things when it comes to Marmaduke and possibly even Robert, but to her, because her daughter is none of those things when it comes to her mother. And she is afraid that if she lets herself love Cora she might prefer her daughter-in-law to her daughter.


	7. Eleven Year Anniversary

She wants to talk to her son about one of her charities because she isn't sure whether the cause is the right one to be represented by the Earldom of Grantham. She never knows where he is during the day and she can't go to the Abbey for dinner that night because she is engaged elsewhere. So she has decided to talk to him while he is having breakfast. The moment Carson wants to announce her she hears her son talking to his wife and she motions to the butler to wait.

"Happy anniversary my dear." She has forgotten their anniversary.

"Thank you Robert. And to you too. Now tell me, why did you make me get up and get dressed for breakfast?"

"Because I wanted you all for myself."

"You could have had that upstairs, you know."

"Yes. But we need to leave on time. And had we stayed upstairs"

"Robert, there are servants around."

"All right. We'll have breakfast now and then we'll leave."

"Where will we go?"

"I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to surprise you."

"Why?"

"Because you are especially lovely if you don't know what is about to happen but you want to know." She can hear both of them laugh.

"I also know how to get it out of you."

"To quote you, there are servants around."

"Tell me. Please."

"We are going to London."

"Why?"

"Because it is our anniversary."

In her mind she can see her son's and her daughter-in-law's faces, see the sparkles in their eyes and the smiles on their lips. They sound so wonderfully happy.

"What are we going to do in London?"

"I am not telling you. And stealing all the bacon of my plate won't make me tell you either."

She can hear them laugh again.

"Does Rosamund know that we are coming to London?"

"Maybe."

"You saw through me. You know me too well."

"It's one of the reasons you love me."

"Yes. And Rosamund does know we are coming. I can see it in your face. I know you well too."

"And I love you for it."

They don't say anything for a few moments and she is sure that they kiss. She decides that her question is not that important after all.

"When will they be back, Carson?"

"Tomorrow afternoon your ladyship."

"I think I shall return then."

"Very good your ladyship."


	8. Thirteen Year Anniversary

**Thirteen Year Anniversary**

"Mama"

"Cora, don't jump like that every time I come into your house. I come in peace."

"Good."

"Is it?"

"I have had a letter from Robert. He is doing fine, or rather he was when he sent it which was about three weeks ago. He sends you his love."

"Can I read the letter?"

"No. It's private. But he doesn't say when he is coming back."

"It might yet be a while."

"I'm afraid so. I miss him terribly. And so do the girls. They ask for him every day. Even Sybil. I'm glad she does because I was afraid that she might forget him. If something happened to him and she couldn't remember him"

"Don't finish that thought Cora. It won't help matters. He'll come back."

"How do you know?"

"He's my son. My children don't die in wars."

"What if they do?"

"He won't. You have to believe it or it will kill you."

"How do you know?"

"Because it is killing me. I have to believe that he will come home. I can't lose my only son."

"I wouldn't know what to do without him."

"He'll come home. There will be a day when he will be here again."

"Today is our anniversary."

"I know. That's why I am here. I came to support you."

"Support me in what?"

"In whatever you need support in."

"Thank you. I promised the girls they could have tea with me today. You can support me in stopping Mary and Edith from driving each other up the wall."

"That is not the kind of support I was offering. But I will do it."

"Thank you."


	9. Fourteen Year Anniversary

"Why are you sad now?"

"I am not sad. I am worried."

"What about?"

"Robert. It's the second wedding anniversary he's missed. And he's been gone for almost two years now."

"Yes. But he'll be home in three weeks."

"I know that. But haven't you heard the stories about the men coming back and not being themselves anymore? What if that happened to Robert? He stopped writing."

"He might have stopped writing. Or maybe his letters didn't get here. We don't know that."

"Sybil doesn't remember him anymore. It will kill him."

"No, it won't. I don't often speak about matters of the heart but he loves his girls. And he loves you too."

"Let's hope he hasn't forgotten that."

_Three weeks later_

She walks up to the Abbey because she is too nervous to sit still anywhere. Despite what she might have told Cora she isn't completely sure that Robert will be himself. She sees Cora standing in front of the house, looking ready to explode, though it is unclear with what. She gives her daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek and squeezes her arm. She isn't sure that Cora has registered any of it. When she sees the carriage that surely carries her son come up the path that leads to the house, she feels herself go weak. She wants him to be alright, not only physically but in all other aspects as well. Not only for himself or her but also for Cora and the girls. But especially for Cora who has suffered so much and done such an admirable job at running the estate and raising her children. She sees her son leave the carriage and she isn't sure what she should make of his posture and face until he turns to his wife, walks to her, picks her up, swings her around, kisses her and says something to her she can't understand, but she is sure she knows what he has said regardless because Cora's face has lit up like the sun. She hears screams of "Papa, Papa" behind her and although she is supposed to be greeted next by her son she lets her three granddaughters run past her. She is glad to see that Sybil is following her older sisters, even if she probably doesn't remember her father. The moment Robert sees his daughters he lets go of his wife and catches them one by one. Sybil is the last one to come to him and he picks her up. "Are you really my Papa?" the little girl asks. She can see Robert's face cloud over for a moment but he looks into his daughter's face and says "Yes, I am." "Good. Because I missed my Papa so much." Robert gives his youngest daughter a kiss on the cheek and walks over to her, still carrying the little girl. "Mama", he says and gives her one armed hug. She sobs once. "I'm glad you've come home my dear boy."

They go inside and sit down in the library, the girls bouncing around them excitedly, alternately jumping onto their father's lap and running upstairs to get toys they got while he was away, or get pictures they drew while he was away and whatever else children like to present to their parents. She can see that the girls are tiring Robert out and offers something she has never offered before and probably won't offer again for quite some time. "Girls, why don't you come to my house for tea today? If you get ready now I can take you with me. I'll take you back with me when I come here for dinner tonight. Let your father rest now so that he can read you a bedtime story later." "Me too?" Sybil squeals. "Of course you too, my dear" she says. The girls run out of the room, followed by their nanny who looks at her apologetically.

"Thank you, Mama, but you don't have to this." "No Cora, I don't. But I want to. I'll go upstairs now, help Nanny pick out the dresses for the girls and won't come back in here again. So I'll say my goodbye for now. I'll see you both at dinner." She gets up and so does her son. She leaves the room without turning back and hopes that both her son and daughter-in-law will sleep while she has got the girls, but she isn't too sure about it.


	10. Nineteen Year Anniversary

"There's a telegram for you, your ladyship. From America."

"Thank you Carson."

"Really, are you going to open it at the dining table?"

"Why should she not Mama? It's just us."

"And we don't deserve any respect."

"I have to go to America."

"Darling, why?"

"Because my father is dying. The telegram was sent by my brother. The doctors say that he has got three or four weeks left. I have to say goodbye to him."

"Of course you do. I'll go to Liverpool with you tomorrow morning and you can be on the next available crossing. I'll go with you if you want me to."

"You'll go with her where? To America? You don't like her father."

"Yes Robert, I would you like to go with me if you can leave the estate."

"What about my granddaughters?"

"We'll leave them in your capable hands, Mama."

"What? Robert no. Cora, tell him I can't take care of three little girls."

"They aren't that little anymore. Two of them are teenagers. And you won't have to take care of them. Just spend an hour each day with them. You can come here or they can be taken to you."

"For how long will you be gone?"

"I don't know but I don't think it will be longer than two months. Maybe even less. I don't want to stay. If my mother needs my company she will have to come here with me."

"And I have no right to refuse?"

"To refuse what Mama? Taking care of your lovely granddaughters while Cora and I are in America supporting her mother at this difficult time?"

"Why do you want to support that woman? You like her even less than you like Cora's father."

"Do we have to discuss this now? Robert I am thankful if you want to come but if it makes you uncomfortable you can stay here."

"I'll come. It's my mother who makes me uncomfortable."

"Now you are talking about me as if I wasn't even here."

"Mama, keep your barbs to yourself for once. I will go to America with Cora and you will spend an hour each day with the girls."


	11. Twenty Year Anniversary

"Cora, dear, Robert is waiting for you downstairs."

"Why hasn't he come here to get me himself?"

"Because he is talking to your mother."

"In other words: you offered to get me because you didn't want to have to talk to her yourself. And you left your only son in the dragon's den."

"Isn't it a little unkind to call your own mother a dragon?"

"Why does it matter to you what I call my mother?"

"Because I am sure that you have an even juicier word for me."

"Actually I don't. You are much nicer to me than my mother."

"Cora, don't insult my intelligence."

"I am not insulting your intelligence, I am stating the obvious. Ask Robert if you don't believe me."

"Married for twenty years and still love-struck."

"Yes."

"Who would have thought? Certainly not you."

"No."

"My daughter wasn't good enough for your son." She hates the woman. She wants to throw her out of the house.

"She wasn't from the aristocracy."

"She is an aristocrat now."

"Because she married into this family."

"And your son married my husband's money. Well I suppose it's only fair because my daughter got your title." Obnoxious woman.

"I can't believe how stuck up my daughter has become."

"Pardon me?"

"I said Cora has become a stuck up aristocrat. If I didn't know any better, I'd believe she was an English toff. Well, she is, if you really think about it."

"Again. Pardon me?"

"Well". She hates the way this woman says 'well'. It sounds as if she's got a hot potato in her mouth. She has gotten used to, maybe even become fond of Cora's accent, but this is something different.

"She has become less American. She is shocked by things that shouldn't shock her. She's appalled by her brother's business schemes."

"I thought they weren't completely honest."

"Who cares? Cora should leave the moral high ground and come back to the real world. She has become quite ignorant." She would never talk about Rosamund like that to anyone. Well, maybe to Robert or Cora but that would be it. Never would she have dreamt of saying anything remotely negative about her daughter to Mrs. Painswick.

"How can you say that about your own daughter? A daughter you married off to a man she hardly knew and didn't love?

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know her at all then. She is a lovely woman and a good Countess. She does everything that is expected of her and more. You say she doesn't know a thing about the real world but that is not true. She knows quite a lot about it. She works for so many charities. And don't tell me she only lends them her name and title, because that is not true. She helps out, she helps them get the money they need, and she talks to the people the charities help. She knows about the real world. And if you don't believe me, talk to the people who work in this house or on the estate, or to the tenants. They will tell you what a wonderful person your daughter is and how much she knows about the real word. I will not have you criticize her. She does not deserve it. Not from you. Not from anyone." Martha turns around and leaves her alone. She knows she's hurt Martha by telling her that she wasn't to criticize her own daughter and she has no idea why she has defended Cora so strongly. But she thinks that what she said was true. Not for the first time she wonders how she actually feels about Cora, and not for the first time does she get the feeling that she loves her like a daughter.

"Thank you, Mama." She turns around and looks at her son.

"I heard what you said and I am thankful for it. Cora's mother needed someone to set her straight. She's been criticizing her since the moment she arrived and it is driving Cora up the wall."

"Why is she like that? I would never talk about Rosamund like that to anyone except for you or Cora."

"You've just given the reason yourself. You said 'me or Cora'. You treat Cora the same way you treat Rosamund and me. Regardless of your ability to admit to it, you have come to look at Cora as your daughter and what is worse for her mother, in many ways Cora has become your daughter. She is appalled by some of the things her mother has said and done." She knows that what Robert has said is true.

"You are right, I will never admit to it."

"But you do."

"Go dance with your wife. She looks lovely tonight. And don't tell her about this conversation."

She watches her son take his wife into his arms and realizes how glad he is that she has found love so many years ago and not lost it along the way.


	12. Twentythree Year Anniversary

"Have you heard from your parents Mary?"

"Yes, they've arrived in Paris safely."

"Good."

"I wonder why Papa thought it necessary to take Mama on a two months tour through Europe."

"It's what they did for their wedding journey. And he still feels guilty for not realizing how much he already loved her by then."

"How silly."

"Wait until you fall in love my dear."

"Granny, I never thought you'd say something like that."

"I am full of surprises. And I know what it is to be in love."

"You still miss Grandpa, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I was married to him for over thirty years. If you've spend thirty years of your adult life with someone in such close proximity you are bound to either love or hate one another."

"But that is not why you loved Grandpa. You loved him before you got married. That is one of the reasons you still pretend to not like Mama. Because she and Papa got married before they were in love."

"Maybe."


	13. Thirty Year Anniversary

**Thirty Year Anniversary**

"Robert, why are you here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be with Cora?"

"She's working. Why?"

"Because it is your thirtieth wedding anniversary."

"I forgot."

She is surprised and worried. How can her son have forgotten his wedding anniversary?

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"Nothing."

"Aren't you worried that Cora will be angry?"

"I don't think she's remembered either."

"Robert, is everything all right between Cora and you?" She hopes the answer is yes but she doubts that it will be.

"I don't know Mama."

"Well if it isn't, make it all right."

"Tell her that."

"I will, make no mistake."

Later, when she is home by herself she wonders how to approach Cora. Cora has a tendency to feel offended whenever she is given advice and it wouldn't do for her to be offended. She wonders what has come between her son and his wife after thirty years of happy marriage. She is confident that they will find their way back to the right path but she hopes that it won't take too long because Robert isn't the easiest person to be around if things with Cora aren't going well. He isn't used to it after all.


	14. Thirtyfour Year Anniversary

She is invited to the Abbey for dinner to celebrate the thirty-fourth wedding anniversary of her son and his wife. There will only be three guests, herself, Isobel and Dr. Clarkson. Of course Mary, Edith and Tom will be there as well. Robert and Cora have now been married longer than she was married to her husband. They are still happy and she is glad about it. Considering what the family but especially Robert and Cora have been through over the course of the last ten years, the deaths of James and Patrick, the loss of their unborn son, a World War, Cora almost dying of the Spanish flu, a murder trial, Sybil dying in child birth and Matthew's fatal accident, she thinks that it is a miracle that they are still in love as much as they are. In fact they seem to be more in love than ever before and it seems unreal that they both forgot their thirtieth wedding anniversary four years previously.

She is early as usual, sits down in the library and hears the door open.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. They are getting a divorce."

"But they've been married for only five years. Can't they try to work it out?"

"I don't know. Maybe they don't want to."

"But they seemed to be in love when they got married."

"Apparently being in love before you get married isn't a guarantee for a happy marriage."

"It isn't a prerequisite either."

"No. Thankfully not."

She knows they are about to kiss and coughs. She is happy for them but she still hasn't gotten used to them showing their affection in public so much. She had hoped that it would become less over time but it has in fact become more.

"Mama", they say in unison.

"I'm sorry, we didn't see you there."

"I gathered as much. Don't you think you are too old to kiss in public?"

"No." Again they speak at the same time. She shakes her head at them.

Because it is their wedding anniversary they sit next to each other at dinner. She is glad they don't do it more often because they keep touching each others' hands constantly. And she can see that Robert has his hand Cora's knee during desert. They don't separate after dinner and she watches her son and his wife go into the drawing room hand in hand. She still would never admit to it, but she is thankful beyond words that a little over 34 years ago her son decided to marry that American heiress he didn't love.


End file.
